


I Have Friends In Not So Heavenly Places

by Regret Fox (MeLeFangirl)



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Derek is a Good Alpha, Erica and Boyd never left, F/M, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is a Spark, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles and Spencer are cousins, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLeFangirl/pseuds/Regret%20Fox
Summary: When the FBI catches Danny trying to hack into their database, they take an interest in a small town in California. It just so happens that there's been a new sting of murders in town, and not the team and the pack must work together to find and stop the culprit. Also, did I mention that the Doc and the Spark are related?





	1. The One with the Hacker and the FBI

Reid had just sat down when Penelope rushed into the room with a stack of folders,

"We've got a case! This one's was a personal attack on our servers, so Hotch wants you ready in the conference room in five." She then sped away towards Hotch's office.

"Geez, I haven't even gotten one cup of coffee, what's got Garcia worked up?" Morgan said walking up to Reid.

"She did say it was something personal." The Doctor said as he picked up his coffee and began walking to the conference room.

Once the team was settled, Garcia stood up and walked to the front of the room to begin her presentation, "Okay, so this one's a bit personal since this kid tried, but failed, to hack into the FBI database, my server to be specific.", she clicked the remote and pulled up a file, "This is Danny Mahealani, a 17 year old Senior from a small town in California called Beacon Hills", at the name of the town Reid's eyes widened,

"He attempted to hack into my system last night, but of course I didn't let him." Garcia said proudly.

"If he didn't get in, why are we opening a case instead of just getting him arrested and brought in?" JJ asked.

"Because! He's good, it took me about half an hour to actually find out who did it, plus what worries us is what he was trying to do by hacking me, and all that's been going down in that small town." She again clicked the remote and showed crime scene photos,

"Over the past few years the murder rate in this small town has increased by 15%. It all began after half of the body of a Laura Hale was found by two joggers in the woods." She pulled up a picture of the victim,

"Did you say half?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, she was torn in half, and a suspect was taken into custody but was later released on the counts that the M.E. ruled her death an animal attack."

"Who was the suspect?" Morgan asked looking at the files.

"They picked up the suspect after a tip was given, it was-"

"Her younger brother, Derek Hale." Reid cut in.

"Uh, yeah." Garcia gave him an odd look.

"Do we know who gave the tip?" Morgan asked.

"Officially, it was an anonymous tip. Off the record it was two teenage boys, a Scott McCall and a uh, oh my, I can't pronounce that, um a something Stilinski who happens to be the Sheriffs kid." She pulled up more files, "And that was just the beginning, almost every murder that has occurred since then can be linked to a group of individuals, whether as witnesses, actually being found in the crime scene on arrival, or being involved in the crime as victims themselves."

"And it just so happens that a new string of murders have started, so we'll be going in on the pretence of investigating the Mahealani boy, but our overall goal will be to figure out what exactly is going in that town." Hotch finished after Garcia.

Reid sighed, "Well that shouldn't be too hard, John will gladly accept our help if there's been more murders in town."

"Something you want to share with the rest of us Pretty Boy?" Reid scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before answering,

"John, uh Sheriff Stilinski is my uncle, he's asked me to look into the past cases a while back, but before he could officially file in a request for us the cases were suddenly solved. He uh, also came to me with concerns that Stiles, my cousin, was somehow involved in something since he kept showing up at the crime scenes." Hotch nodded at the new information,

"Garcia, finish the debrief, we'll be leaving in an hour."

...

The sound of two teenage boys rummaging through the Stilinski residence could be heard from outside despite it being early in the morning on a weekend. Most of the noise originated from upstairs as Scott attempted to wake up his best friend.

"Dude", He said as he took the covers off of Stiles, "I texted you half an hour ago, you should've been ready by now." Stiles whined and tried to cover his face with his pillow but Scott was having none of it, he grabbed Stiles by the ankles and dragged him off the bed.

"Hey!" Stiles screeched as he hit the floor.

"If you don't hurry up and get ready I'll tell Jackson that his Porsche catching on fire last week was not an accident."

"You wouldn't." Stiles gasped.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Scott asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles' eyes widened a bit before he scrambled off the floor and ran to the bathroom. Scott chuckled at his friend's antics and headed down the stairs.

After waiting on Stiles for ten minutes Scott shouted, "Stiles! Hurry up we're gonna be late to the meeting, you know how Derek gets when we're late, especially since I'm the one who arranged it!"

"Well that's your fault for calling it at ass-o'clock on a Saturday mornin-ngh!" Stiles was suddenly being pulled through his doorway by his potato of a friend before he could finish his remark.  "Careful on the merchandise Scotty!" Stiles squealed.

After being roughly pushed into his jeep, Scott and Stiles were on their way to Derek's loft. Stiles may or may not have gone over the speed limit the whole way there just so they'd actually be on time. Stiles had barely parked before Scott had ripped the passenger door open and fled towards the building.

"Dude!" He yelled as he fumbled with his seatbelt, "Oh god Derek's gonna kill me!" Stiles quickly made his way up to said wolf's loft where he was greeted with "The Eyebrows of Doom" as he had so cleverly named them.

"You're late." The alpha stated.

"Yeah well maybe next time you shouldn't ask me to research the hell out of something if you're gonna need me to wake up so early the following morning." He glared at the co-alpha as he flopped down on one of the beanbags (which they coerced Derek into buying). Scott cleared his throat before Derek could say anything,

"Well, we're here 'cause I called the meeting" Scott said from his seat next to Allison, "because someone", the other alpha turned to glare in Jackson and Danny's direction, "decided it would be fun to hack the freaking FBI, and decided to call me at 4 in the morning after they realized they had been caught." 

The room filled with pack members cursing, from "Oh shit." to, "Damnit Jackson." Derek simply let out an exasperated sigh,

"Tell me what happened."

Danny shifted in his seat on the long couch, "In my defense, I was drunk and Jackson dared me to hack into something that would actually pose a challenge, drunk me chose the FBI." he said after a moment of hesitation. All of the sudden Lydia smacked Jackson upside the head,

"You know Danny never backs down from a dare, drunk or not. Why was he drunk anyways?" She basically hissed at him, to which Jackson only mumbled something to and looked away. Scott turned to Danny and raised his eyebrows, trying to imitate his co-alpha.

"I was uh, we were messing around trying to see if I could get him drunk. It took a while but I did." Danny answered sheepishly. The wolves could feel and smell the anger rolling off of Derek and, surprisingly, Scott and the room went silent. That is until someone's phone went off.

"Damn, uh hold on." Stiles said as he fumbled to pull out his phone, and was about to shut it off until he saw the caller ID. He slightly cringed before he quickly answered, earning him a glare from the older alpha, "H-Hey dad! What's up?" He answered, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

 _"Hey kid, where are you so early in the morning. On a Saturday, no less?"_ The Sheriff was heard from the phone.

"Who? Me? I'm uh, I'm at Scott's, yeah. I know it's early, but we uh wanted to hang out all day. Why?"

 _"Are you sure you're at Scott's, 'cause Melissa said Scott told her he'd be at ours today."_ His dad accused.

Stiles' eyes darted nervously towards his best friend, who also had a worried look in his eyes but only shrugged. _'Geez, what a great help you are Scotty.'_ Stiles thought. "Y-yeah, I'm with Scott just at uh, at a different location." The last part ended up sounding like a question.

 _"Well if you're not too busy at this 'different location', could you stop by the station in about two hours. Oh, and bring Danny with you. I know you're all together."_ The room fell completely silent,

"Um, why? Also, I don't know where he-"

 _"Stiles. Two hours, got it? Don't be late."_ Before Stiles could respond, the Sheriff hung up.

After a minute of silence, Erica spoke up from her place on the ground, "Well we're screwed." Stiles and Scott groaned simultaneously at how true her statement was. Derek let out another sigh before speaking,

"Here's what you're gonna do. You will go down to the station, Jackson you too, and you will tell them the truth; that you were being idiotic teenagers who got drunk and made some very stupid decisions. Hopefully, they'll leave it at that."

Both Jackson and Stiles looked like they were going to argue, so Scott jumped in, "He's right", he said looking at them, "if you explain it like that, they might not even do anything too drastic." Jackson just let out a low growl and Stiles let out what sounded like a whimper,

"I have a question, exactly what unit of the FBI did you attempt to hack?"

"The BAU, why?"

Stiles groaned and slid off the bean bag, "Damn it guys. Couldn't you have gone after the JTTF? Hell even the NSB would've been better."

"I highly doubt attempting to hack the NSB would've been a better choice Stiles." Lydia said as she stood up from the loveseat she was on.

"Yes it would've." He rolled over on the floor, "I just hope we get lucky on this."

After thirty minutes Lydia and Allison left the loft as they had better plans than "sitting here like idiots getting stress wrinkles by the second" as Lydia put it. Not long after that, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd excused themselves to go do "important work, yes very important school...things." The next twenty minutes were spent with Scott trying to make Stiles move from his self-proclaimed "existential crisis patch of floor". It only took Derek threatening him for him to actually move. Afterwards, the remaining five went over their story, alibis, and whatnot for forty minutes before the four teen boys were on their way to the police station.


	2. Introductions With A Side of Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Jackson are interrogated, and while trying to clear Danny they somehow make the FBI more suspicious of them. Stiles only manages to make it worse.

The team arrived at the small town police station in their black SUVs, and were greeted by a deputy, “You must be the guys from the BAU. I’m Deputy Parrish.” Hotch stepped up and extended his hand,

“I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is the rest of my team.”

Parrish took his hand, ”Welcome to Beacon Hills, come on in we have the conference room set up for you.” The team followed the deputy into the station and were met with stares from the other officers. Another officer, wearing a sheriff badge, walked up to them,

“Glad you could make it, I’m Sheriff Stilinski.” Again, Hotchner took the lead and began introductions,

“Nice to meet you Sheriff, glad you allowed us to help. I’m Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is my team; Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, and Doctor Spencer Reid, but of course you already knew him.” At that the Sheriff turned towards Reid and smiled,

“It’s good to see ya kid.”

Reid smiled, “You too, John.”

“Right, well come this way we have the room ready for you guys.” The Sheriff led the agents into the conference room where he had Danny’s files set up, as well as everything they had on the murders. “I understand that you’re here for the Mahealani boy, but I’d appreciate it if we could get some help on these. We’ve had some odd cases before, but we just can’t seem to find any leads on this one.”

“Of course, we’re here to help in any way we can.” Hotch answered as the Sheriff ran a hand through his hair. There was a knock at the door then Deputy Parrish stepped in, “Sheriff, they’re here.”

...

Stiles pulled up to the parking lot just as Jackson and Danny exited the Porsche. Again, Scott was out of the Jeep before it was fully parked, “Really Scott? Can’t you wait until I park, it’s not like we’re in a hurry to get chewed up by the cops.” Scott let a small laugh,

“Sorry dude.”

The two best friends caught up to the other set of best friends before sharing a look amongst themselves, and walking up to the station’s entrance. When they walked in they were greeted by the deputy at the desk, “Heeyy there, Martha”, Stiles began, but the deputy just shook her head,

“Stiles just go right in, they're waiting for you and your friends.”

He grinned, “Right.” He turned to his the others and motioned for them to follow.

The teens walked into the back of the station where they saw Deputy Parrish walking out of the conference room, followed by the Sheriff, a tall man with long hair wearing a sweater-vest, and another man in a suit with a permanent scowl etched on his face. “Parrish, please escort Mr. Mahealani to interrogation room A, Agent Hotchner will be with you shortly.” The Sheriff instructed, then faced his son, “Stiles I said to bring Danny with you, I don’t recall telling you to bring guests with you.”

“Well you see, Jackson here”, Stiles jabbed his thumb towards Jackson, “came because Danny’s his best friend. Also, cause it was practically his fault that Danny tried to hack the FBI.” Jackson literally growled at Stiles.

“It wasn’t my fault Stilinski. We were _both_ drunk.”

“I don’t see how that helps your case.” Scott mumbled. The Agent simply raised his eyebrow, in a manner that reminded Stiles of a certain Sourwolf.

“If that’s the case, then we’ll need to question you too, Mr..” The Agent spoke.

“Whittemore. His name is Jackson Whittemore. I’ll call your father, I’m sure he’ll insist on representing you both.” The Sheriff addressed Jackson. As always, Jackson gave an unimpressed look.

Jackson and Danny are taken to separate interrogation rooms, then the Sheriff called Mr. Whittemore and Danny’s parents. The Mahealani’s say that they have entrusted Mr. Whittemore to represent their son, so they await for his arrival.

“So”, Stiles began, “how you’ve been dear ol’ cousin of mine?”

...

When Mr. Whittemore arrived, he was basically fuming at the ears. “Can somebody please explain why my son and his friend are being interrogated?!” He all but shouted.

“Mr. Whittemore,” the Sheriff began, “your son has admitted to being involved with matters of national security. He has been put in a separate interrogation room from his friend, we’re gonna let the FBI have the lead on this for the time being.”

“The FBI?” At this Agent Hotchner stepped up,

“I’m Agent Hotchner with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI.” Mr. Whittemore scoffed,

“I don’t care who you are, just tell me why the boys are being interrogated.” Hotch took the lead in explaining,

“There was an attempt to hack the Bureau's mainframe and our technical analyst traced the source to Beacon Hills, to Mr. Mahealani’s laptop. It is also our understanding that this wouldn’t be his first offence. Your son admitted to being present during the attempt, so we have to interrogate him as well.” Mr. Whittemore only fumed.

All three men then made their way to the interrogation room that held Jackson. “We’re interrogating them separately to see if their stories match up”, the Sheriff spoke, “we’ll be talking to Jackson first since he wasn’t involved directly.”

Once they entered the room, Mr. Whittemore took his place next to his son, “Don’t say anything that will get you and Danny incriminated, in fact, don’t say anything at all, son.” Jackson simply rolled his eyes at his father’s antics, “Whatever. So what do you want?” He addressed the agent.

“I’m Agent Hotchner, with the BAU. We just have a couple of questions about your friend and his actions last night.” Jackson nodded,

“Like I said, we were hanging out, we got drunk, I dared him and he hacked you guys, what else do you need to know.”

“For starters, why were you two drinking? Underge, no less?”, the Sheriff asked.

“Don’t say anything, son.”

Jackson shifted in his seat, “We were just hanging out, just the two of us for a change”, he starts and his father practically hisses at him, “ We were just talking about the pa- the group, our group of..friends, and what we do when we...hang out, then Danny mentions how I haven’t gotten wasted in probably three years so we start drinking. At like two in the morning we’re pretty wasted, and he pulls out his laptop and starts going through our database and my drunk self starts talking about the time we were like thirteen and he hacked into the principle’s home computer. Then, he starts babbling about how he was the greatest hacker ever, so of course I challenge him.” At this Mr. Whittemore facepalms,

“Jackson, just stop talking now before you get us into even more trouble.”

“Dad”, he says as he turns to his father, “please shut up and let me handle things for once.” He turned to the officers again, “That’s it, that’s what happened any more questions?”, he said raising an eyebrow. Hotchner looked up at him from where he was jotting down notes,

“You mentioned that you two haven’t been hanging out together by yourselves, why is that?”

“Because most of the time we’re with the rest of the guys, not a lot of time for just us nowadays.”

“Who’s part of this group of yours? Please include last names.”

Jackson sighed, “It’s Danny and I, obviously, my girlfriend Lydia Martin, her best friend and her boyfriend, Allison Argent and Scott McCall, and their boyfriend, Isaac Lahey.”, at this both the Sheriff and the Agent both had confused looks, “Then there’s Stilinski, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Cora Hale.”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone.”, Hotchner accused, “From what I’ve learned you also associate with a Derek Hale.”

“The murderer and fugitive?” Mr. Whittemore questioned.

“He was exonerated both times.” Jackson grumbled.

“I see your father was didn’t know who your friends were.” Sheriff Stilinski said.

“It’s not like he pays attention to me regardless. We're friends with his sister and we end up spending a lot of time in their place.” He muttered.

“Right. My next question is”, Hotchner intervene before an argument erupted, “what exactly do you and your friends do?”

“Mainly just hang out and mess around in the loft or down at the preserve, do schoolwork together when it’s necessary, do uh...teen stuff, go out, or sometimes train or study.”

“Train?” All three men practically said simultaneously.

“Self-defence stuff, Allison is trained in a bunch of things from martial arts to archery. Derek and a few of us thought it’d be a good idea to learn, especially with what’s been going on in town these last couple of years.” The Agent nodded.

“Now tell me about where you hang out.” Hotch lead.

...

“No matter where you go, you always seem to gravitate towards trouble, huh Stiles?” Reid said.

Stiles just grinned, “You know it man.” Reid just shook his head,

“Since when are you friends with Jackson and Danny, anyways? I thought you hated them.” Stiles shrugged,

“I only hated Jackson, not Danny, he just happened to be friends with an ass. Plus, it’s not like we’re friends, we just sort of tolerate each other now.”

“Yeah, the day they actually become friend would be the day hell freezes over.” Scott said, making Reid snicker.

“So how have you two been?”

“Good.”

“Alright” The guys answered simultaneously.

“Reid, Garcia got a hit on the M.O- oh, hi.” A blonde woman said from the door that led to the conference room.

“Hi there.” Stiles waved. The blonde lady just arched an eyebrow,

“Reid?”

“Right”, he turned to the teens, “I have to work right now, but we’ll catch up in a bit alright? I’ll introduce you to the team.” He said in a hurry as he practically ran back to the conference room.

“Man, your cousin is as weird as always.”

“Right?”

...

As soon as Mr. Whittemore entered he said, “Don’t say anything boy, my son already made this even more of a mess by answering their questions.

“Sorry Mr. Whittemore, but Jackson and I have already decided to explain ourselves.”

“I appreciate the cooperation Mr. Mahealani.” Hotchner addressed the teen.

“Please”, he smiled at the agent, “call me Danny. I just want to get this over with, so fire away.”

Hotch opened the file he was carrying, reading over the notes he took from the interrogation with Jackson. “How about you walk us through the events that led to you hacking the Bureau.” Danny chuckled nervously,

“Right, well I invited Jacks over to hang out, just the two of us for a change, since the group meeting was canceled. It was a typical hangout session until I brought up that he hadn’t gotten drunk in a long time, then one thing led to another and we were both drunk. He dared me to hack something, I did.”

The agent nodded, “Can you tell us why you were specifically trying to match up an M.O from a murder case?” At this, Danny all but stopped breathing.

“Uhm, I don’t really remember exactly what I did, or tried to do, but uh I’m sure if it seemed like I was doing something specific it’s probably just a coincidence.”

Both the Sheriff and Hotch did not buy what he was saying at all. Picking up on this, Mr. Whittemore turned to Danny, “Say no more.” This time, Danny nodded.

Sensing that it would be all they were gonna get out of Danny, Hotch stood, “That will be all for now Danny, Mr. Whittemore. We’ll be in contact, I would advise not taking an extended weekend vacation.”

Jackson was waiting outside the interrogation room, when the door opened and out walked Danny and his father. Before he could say anything his father gave him a look that could possibly rival that of his Alpha. “Walk. We’ll talk at home.” The trio walked out of the station, and on their way out the teens gave a slight nod to Scott and Stiles.

“Well that’s done.” Stiles said once the door closed behind Danny, “At least it looks like they got off okay, only the gods know what Derek would do to us if they had gotten into serious trouble. That would be like, what would actually cause him rip our throats out-” He stopped talking once he noticed how Scott’s eyes widened and began to shake his head. “What?”

A hand was placed on Stiles’ shoulder, making him jump back and land in a ridiculous kung-fu position. “Dad!!” He yelled as he kneeled over, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack.” His dad just shook his head,

“I think I should be the one asking you that.”

Stiles let out a weary laugh as he straightened up, “Right. So how did it go in there? Should we start planning to visit them in some federal prison?”

“I wouldn’t think that far ahead, Stiles.” Spencer called out from the doorway.

“I guess. It’s still not off the table though, huh?” Scott asked, and Reid just shrugged. The two teens and the Sheriff followed the agent into the room, where Stiles and Spencer fell into a quick yet comfortable conversation. While they spoke, the rest of the team talked in hushed tones, but little did they know that the crooked-jawed teen could still hear them.

“You think they’re involved?” The Italian man addressed the rest of the group. A blonde shrugged,

“I’m not sure, but it’s definitely a possibility.”

After a moment of more hushed speaking among the agents, the blonde agent turned her attention on Reid, “Hey Spence, this is you cousin, right?”

“Yes, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is Jennifer Jareau.” As they shook hands, JJ spoke,

“Nice to meet you. And please, call me JJ.”

Stiles smirked, “Well it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Spence.” This made the female agent blush slightly. “And the lost puppy over there”, he motioned towards Scott, “is my best friend Scott.” Said boy just smiled and waved.

“Well, how about we introduce you to the rest of the team.” The four of them moved toward the rest of the team.

“Ooo, can I guess who's who?” Stiles asked Reid and he just shrugged. “Okay, let’s see.” he begun, “The one giving me some serious alpha vibes with the Hale brand murder brows”, Scott nudged him with his elbow, “is your Unit Chief , Agent Hotchner, right?” At his description some of the others snickered, and Hotch just raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. “The Italian is clearly Rossi, so the one wearing a shirt that's a size too small must be Derek numero dos.” He finished in butchered Spanish. “Number two?” Morgan muttered. “And of course”, Stiles continued, “the lovely lady on the screen must be Penelope Garcia.”

At his statement, everyone that had been paying attention to Stiles turned to see that a grinning Garcia had indeed popped up on the screen behind them. “Hey guys! I assume that’s Reid’s cousin?”

“That’s me!”, Stiles waved at the screen.

“Garcia, do you have anything?” Hotch interrupted before a full blown conversation could be started by the tech and the teen.

“Oh! Right, I was gonna ask if you had talked to the kid that tried to hack me!”

“Danny tried to hack you? No wonder he got caught. As much as I think he’s great at what he does, there’s no way could have gotten past you, that is, if what Spence has told me is true.”

Stiles talked as he got closer to the screen, and by default the board and table where all the papers on the case were laid out. Under the pretense of talking to Garcia, he took the opportunity to look over the investigation, only to see they didn’t know anything he already didn’t. “Of course whatever he’s told you, only the good things though!” Stiles grinned,

“Of course.”

“Oh! I almost forgot! I was able to decode and trace Danny’s electronic trail from when he connected to our server and what not, I sent it to your tablets. It was nice meeting you, Stiles. Garcia out!” And with that the tech was gone.

“She seems cool.” The teen said as silence filled the room.

Scott’s phone suddenly rang and and he excused himself to go answer the call. Once again, the room fell into easy conversation with Reid and Stiles discussing a show about time travel, and the rest of them quietly going over information on the murders.

...

“Hello?” Scott quickly, and quietly, answered his phone.

“Scott, Danny texted me saying that he and Jackson had left the station, why are you still there?” Derek sounded annoyed.

“Uhm, you see”, Scott began, “Stiles started talking to some of the FBI agents, and you know how he can be. That and he’s subtly checking the information they have on the murders.” Scott heard Derek sigh,

“Fine. We still need to talk, so I’ll see you later.” Derek hung up before Scott could say something. He checked his phone to see he had gotten messages from both Allison and Isaac. He sent them a quick reply, and went back inside to see Stiles picking up some files from the floor. Apparently Stiles had ‘accidentally’ knocked over a some files.

As he retrieved the fallen papers and pictures, he looked over what little information the police had gathered. “I suppose you guys aren’t just here for Danny’s mad hacking skills, so you’re gonna look into the Phase Killings?” Stiles asked as his father took the papers from his prying hands.

“Stiles, you know better that to use the name the media comes up with.” His father said as he handed Hotchner the files.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. So have you found anything else?” The teen pried.

“Stiles.” He heard Scott hiss in a warning tone.

This time, Reid answered him, “You know we can’t discuss the case with you, Stiles.” Stiles nodded as he moved to stand next to Scott,

“True, but getting an outside perspective could help.”

“Exactly, and that’s why your cousin and the others are here. I think it’s time for you and Scott to go.” His father was now rushing both teens out of the door.

“Bye Reid! It was nice meeting you guys!” Stiles was able to get in while Scott just sheepishly waved back into the room before the Sheriff dragged them all the way to the front of the station.

“Alright, boys. We’re gonna be busy here, so I don’t want any of you to come around unless it’s really important, life or death, got it?”

“Sure thing Sheriff.” Scott responded. Stiles, however, said,

“What about food? I can’t bring you or the others food? I always do.”

“Not any time soon, son.” Stiles made a face,

“Not even for pie?”

“Not even for pie.” His dad said giving him the look.

“Okay, let’s go now. We still have a meeting to go to, remember Stiles?” Scott said pulling on his arm. He only made an ‘oh’ face and let himself be dragged out of the station. “Bye dad! Love ya!” The Sheriff heard before the doors closed.

When he got back to the others, Hotch gave him a cautious look before speaking, “Sheriff, how much do you know about your son and his friend’s extracurricular activities, particularly those that have to do with almost every odd thing that has happened in this town?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! I swear the next chapter will come a lot sooner this time.


	3. The Baker And The Failwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's fate is slghtly discussed. Talk about the murders. Pie. Domestic scene. Pie, pie, and more pie. #Failwolf

“Sheriff, how much do you know about your son and his friend’s extracurricular activities, particularly those that have to do with almost every odd thing that has happened in this town.” Hotch asked the Sheriff.

“What do you mean?” The mas asked as he sat down.

Hotch shared a look with Rossi, “Well, starting with the first wave of murders about three years ago, your son or his associates have been found in the center of the investigation one way or another.”

“Stiles is understandable”, he shook his head, “he’s always sticking his nose into things that don’t concern him, as you saw earlier, and he’s naturally curious. As for his friends, there was just that one incident with the Lahey kid, then Whittemore in their sophomore year, but other than that I don’t see what you mean.”

Seeing that the Sheriff, and possibly the rest of the station, was none the wiser to what was really going on, Hotch decided to drop the subject, and moved the focus onto the case at hand.

...

“So who called ya back there?” The spastic teen asked his friend once they left the station’s parking lot.

“It was Derek, apparently he thought we were taking too long at the station.” Scott gave an eyeroll. Stiles chuckled,

“You know how he is, he’s like a nervous dog.”

Scott snorted, “Don’t let him hear you saying that, not even your spark could save you from that.” Stiles made a spastic movement only he could with his neck, “Puh-lease. I could totally hold my own against him.”

“You can barely last ten minutes against Allison.”

Stiles flailed as much as he was allowed behind the steering wheel, “Excuse me, I don’t use my full potential against your trained huntress of a girlfriend. If I used my full magic I could totally hold my own against Derek!” Stiles said offended. Scott just shrugged and muttered, “All he’d need to do is take of his shirt and you’d be helpless.”

“What was that Scotty?”

“Nothing.”

The boys then fell into an easy conversation about school and the upcoming lacrosse game, in which both boys were participating. After that game back in sophomore year, Coach let Stiles participate in a few more games during junior year, and eventually, Stiles made first line as a senior along with other pack members.

They were in no hurry to get to the Stilinski residence, but they soon found themselves pulling up in the driveway.

“Dude, you can’t just use your magic to win a bet, let alone make people fall in love.”

“But it’s been years! It’s bound to happen, so why not give a little push?” He argued as he unlocked the front door.

“And? If there’s consequences when you simply make a healing potion, I don’t wanna know what kind of trouble you’d cause if you’d try to mess with the universe or whatever.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault I can’t control my ADHD!”

“After the whole ‘Smurf Incident’ Isaac, and practically everyone else, is convinced you purposely put consequences on your magic, dude.”

“Not true! Okay, so maybe a few are my idea, but I swear everything else just happens! I’ve even had at length conversations with Deaton about it.”

The two of them had gone up the stairs and reached Stiles’ room, who then opened his bedroom door. “Plus, it’s not like- AAAHHHHH!!!!”

Needless to say, both boys practically shit bricks.

...

The Sheriff had stepped out of the room to attend to some other matters, leaving the agents by themselves. Taking this opportunity, they began discussing their suspicions, as well as the case.

“So, what are we gonna do with the Mahealani kid?” Rossi asked once the Sheriff left, not that they were excluding him from the investigation, it’s just that they recognized that he was indeed biased.

“For now, we let him be. Keep a close eye on him. The agency won’t press charges since he is technically a minor and didn’t commit any actual offence, but we will need to make an assessment on whether or not he will pose a future threat.” Hotch explained.

“From what he tried to do, I’d say he was looking for information. More specifically, information on the recent murders.” JJ spoke up. There were rounds of agreement around the room.

“So we all agree that Mahealani is definitely involved?” Rossi asked. Once again, there were sounds of agreement throughout the room.

“As much as I would like to say otherwise, there is no denying the evidence.” Reid spoke with a sigh.

...

The teenage boys were too caught up in their conversation, that not even the werewolf of the two, noticed the third presence in the house when they entered. As a result of basically being jumpscared, Stiles had somehow ended up clinging to Scott and the small objects in his room were slightly levitating.

“What the hell?!” Scott called out as he tried to pry Stiles off of him and glared at Derek.

“What are-why-ugh! I swear my obituary is gonna read ‘Death by Werewolf Jumpscare’.” Stiles said as he stepped away from Scott. “Also, one of these days there’s gonna be some sharp object around, so don’t be pissed when you get shanked for scaring me.”, the spark continued.

All they got from the brooding werewolf was eyebrows and a scolding look as a response. “I figured you two would do would come here rather than the loft like I told you to.”

“Right.” Scott aimed an apologetic lopsided smile at Derek.

Stiles groaned, “What do you want, Der.”

Derek then glared at Stiles at the shortening of his name, “What happened at the station.” He demanded.

Both teenagers rolled their eyes in unison, though only Stiles spoke, “I thought Danny already talked to you?”

Derek countered with an eyeroll of his own, “Yes, but he wasn’t the one who decided to stick around the station to pester the FBI agents.”

“Well they didn’t arrest Danny or Jackson, and if they were planning on doing it they would have done it already so that’s good.” Scott said.

“True, and I also went over some of their things. The FBI is staying in town for the murders, but they don’t know anything we don’t already.” Stiles informed the older alpha.

“And when exactly were you gonna tell me that the FBI were gonna stick around conducting an investigation, huh?” The man said raising an accusing eyebrow.

“Uhh.”

“I’m sure Scott would’ve told you. Besides, we have more pressing matters on hand like how I’m supposed to snoop around the station if I’ve been practically banned from entering the place! Not even for pie, he said! Ugh, I’ve been in the mood for pie, how about you Scotty? I want pie. Oh Gods, I’ll shut up know, ‘cause Derek has that look on his face before he ends up slamming me against a wall.”

Just like earlier that day a phone rang, interrupting the conversation. Though honestly it probably just saved Stiles.

“Sorry, I have to get this.” Scott muttered as he took out his phone.

Derek glared at Stiles, yet stayed silent. This time, the teen managed to do the same.

“Hey, mom.” He greeted.

 _“Hi, Scott. Where are you?”_ Melissa answered.

“I’m at Stiles’ place. Why?”

 _“You sure? John told me neither of you were where you said you were.”_ The woman accused.

“Right. Well this time I really am at his house.” Scott said sheepishly.

_“Good, then it won’t take you too long. Scott I need you to come home.”_

“But-”

_“No buts, young man. I need your help, so you need to get your ass back home. If you don’t I swear I’ll ground you from both Stiles and Allison.”_

“Alright, alright. I’ll be there.”

 _“Good. Bye Scott.”_ His mom said before she hung up.

Scott sighed, “Well, I’ve gotta get going guys. Good thing I left my bike here.” Scott was almost out the door before he turned around,

“Try not to kill each other, got it?” And with that, Scott was gone.

After a few seconds of silence Stiles turned to Derek, “So...pie?”

...

J.J and Rossi were organizing the crime scene photos on the bulletin board, Reid went over documentation of the crime scenes and autopsy reports, and Morgan and Hotch went over the victimology.

“Garcia sent over files of other murders with similar M.O’s to this one from all over the country, but none of them had this level of overkill or symbols carved into to victims.” J.J said as she put up yet another photo of a dead woman.

“It’s possible that it could be the same unsub devolving.” Morgan told her.

The Sheriff chose this moment to enter the room with files and a look of confusion etched on his face. “The toxicology and DNA eports just got here from the lab in Sacramento.” John announced.

“Did something come up?” Reid asked.

“Yeah, they found traces of aconite and mistletoe in the wounds just like in the previous four victims, except that the victim from last week also had wolf DNA, particularly wolf fur.” John explained as he handed the agents the files.

“Wolf fur?” Morgan wondered out loud.

“John, wasn’t Laura Hale’s body also found with wolf DNA?” Reid said.

“And wasn’t she also found in half like two of our recent victims?” J.J added.

“Is it possible that this could be the same unsub?” Rossi asked the Sheriff.

John shook his head, “We found out that Peter Hale was behind the first string of murders about three years ago, and that he killed his own niece in his madness after he was found dead on the old Hale property. The wolf hair must be some type of coincidence.”

“Did Peter Hale have an accomplice?” Hotchner questioned.

 “We believe it was his nurse, but she was also found dead. Apart from her and everyone that was involved in the Hale fire that he killed, there’s no one else that could be an accomplice.” He explained.

“What about Derek Hale?” J.J asked.

“The Hale boy? He hadn’t stepped within a five mile radius of the town after the fire until about half an hour after his sister was found. Peter even attacked him multiple times, I doubt he would have been in cahoots with the man that killed his sister. Though I do see where your reasoning is.”

“While that may be true, we can never be too thorough.” Hotch told him.

“Of course. So what can you make from how the bodies were found?”

“Well we can’t give an accurate profile right now, but we can clearly tell that there is a level of organization in some of the murders.” Reid began.

“Yet that contradicts with the level of overkill found in others.” Morgan continued.

“There’s also no clear connection between any of the victims, so victimology is all over the place. The only thing in common they have in common is the location in which they were found, and their cause of death along with other aspects of the crime.” Hotch said.

“And let’s not forget the symbols that were carved on the bodies. Those with extreme overkill were completely covered in them, and the more organized ones only had one symbol on the chest. Are we sure that this isn’t a killing team?” Rossi asked as he looked at the crime scene photos.

The Sheriff sighed, “That’s a theory that’s been going round the station, so there could be more than one killer?”

“It is a possibility, though going by the evidence only one unsub was present at each crime scene, but we can’t rule out a team or a copycat.” Hotch spoke.

...

After about ten minutes of annoying Derek, he finally gave into Stiles’ request and now he was pushing along a cart following the hyperactive boy around the store. While he had a look on his face that screamed he seriously did not want to be there, deep down he was mildly amused at Stiles’ antics.

“What kind of pie should I make? Oh! Scratch that! How _many_ should I make. Lord knows you werewolves have black holes for stomachs, and I’m planning on using pie as my ticket back into the station. Should I make just one kind, or make a bunch? I know everyone in the pack liked the Lemon Meringue one I made this summer, but what if they don’t like a specific one? You know what? I’m gonna make six different types! Three of each, too!” Stiles proclaimed as he began putting bag after bag of flour into the cart.

“There’s gonna be cherry pie, apple pie, pecan pie, key lime pie, lemon meringue pie, and blueberry pie.” The teen said to himself as he grabbed the rest of the products he needed from the baking aisle. Throughout his little scene, Derek simply followed after him with a tiny curl of his mouth.

Neither of them noticing the brunette woman with a single purple strand of hair who had been subtly following them since the previous aisle.

They were picking out the canned items Stiles would need to bake the unrealistic amount of pies he wanted to make that evening when their tail finally approached them. She settled next Derek pretending to look at the items on the shelf, where the wolf and spark finally noticed her. She turned to them and smiled, “You two make such a cute couple.”

At her comment both guys blushed, though it was more noticeable on Stiles.

“He’s not my-” Derek said.

“I’m not-” Stiles said at the same time as Derek. “What? N-no way! We’re n-not together!”  

The brunette offered an apologetic smile, “My mistake. It’s a shame though, you two would really be good together.” She forced out, and Derek knew she was lying.

She had kept her gaze on Derek and Stiles then knew she was really after the Alpha. Derek seemed to catch on as well when she threw him a flirtatious smile and look. Before she could make a move on him, Derek gave her a fake smile,

“It was an honest mistake, you’d be surprised at how many times that’s happens to us.” Now that was not a lie, throughout the course of the past year the amount of times strangest mistook them for a couple surpassed the amount of times any member of the pack had been in a life threatening situation (and that’s saying a lot), “Right, well we’ve gotta get going.”

Derek had left his previous spot in a flash, leaving the woman speechless, with Stiles in tow. The rest of their shopping trip was awkward and rushed. The only other time they either of them spoke was at the cash register where they argued over who would pay (Derek won), then they were on their way back to Stiles’ house.

Once they got back, Derek helped unpack all of the groceries.

“Hey, you wanna stick around Sourwolf? I wouldn’t mind the extra hand.” Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek let out a small sigh, “Can’t. I’m meeting with Chris in a bit.”

“Oh, okay.” Stiles said, trying not to sound disappointed.

“Right. Later Stiles, don’t burn down the place.” Derek teased from the door.

“As if. Bye Der.” Stiles said as Derek left, sadness barely noticeable in his voice.

Around seven that evening, Sheriff Stilinski came home along with Spencer. Stiles would have gone to the door once he heard his dad’s cruiser, but he was busy trying to fit six newly prepared pies in the oven. He had only been able to finish baking the three cherry pies, when he figured he could just cram as many pies as he could into the oven to speed up the process. Afterall, he was planning on having all eighteen pies ready for the next day.

“Stiles! What’s that smell?” His father asked once he entered the house.

“Pie!” Was his only response.

Both his father and cousin were staring at the teen from the kitchen entrance as he speed around the room, engaged in his craft.

“Of course.” The Sheriff began, knowing Stiles wouldn’t stop moving, “Spencer’s gonna be staying with us while he’s in town.”

**/FLASHBACK/**

“The best chance we have on figuring out if Stiles and his friends are in any way involved is Reid.” Morgan said.

“True. Reid, are you okay with this? Investigating a family member who may or may not be involved in multiple murders?” Hotch addressed the Doctor.

Reid nodded, “I can’t ignore the evidence, and even so I know Stiles is a good kid. If he really is guilty of something, then there’s gotta be a good explanation.”

“Okay, we’re gonna need you to stay at the Sheriff’s house for the time being, the rest of us will go to the hotel. Keep an eye out to anything that could indicate Stiles being involved.” Hotch instructed.

**/END FLASHBACK/**

“Cool, the extra pillows and blankets are in my room, feel free to take them to the spare room.” Stiles said as he prepared the pecan pies.

After Reid had gone upstairs, John made his way to leave, “I have to get back to the station. I still have some paperwork to do, but I’ll be back later tonight.”

“Got it. I might still be awake though, ‘cause I’m not sleeping until all of these pies are done.” Stiles called out to his father who only chuckled and said goodbye before he closed the door.

After a few minutes of peace, Stiles was startled from his thoughts when he heard a crash from upstairs. The boy ran with a pie in hand to his room where he saw Derek. And Spencer. He saw Derek pinning Spencer up against his bedroom wall.

“Derek, what the hell!!” He shrieked.

“I came back after I talked to Chris, only to find this _stranger_ ”, Derek spoke as he tightened his grip on Reid, ”going through your room.”

Stiles let out an estranged noise, “Oh my gods! Well that _stranger_ is my cousin, that just so happens to be a Federal Agent, who you just assaulted might I add!”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's curious, the "Smurf Incident" they mention is what happened when Stiles was testing out healing potions and he gave one to Isaac after a training accident. Poor boy's skin turned blue for a week.


	4. I Have A Bad Filling About This...

Cliche as it may be, if Stiles tried he could probably cut through the tension in the room with a knife. The room had fallen completely silent, that if you listened closely, you could probably _hear_ as Derek’s eyes darted between the teen and the agent.

Derek slowly released his grip on Spencer and stepped away from him. He looked over to Stiles in an almost pleading way. It was obvious that neither of them were about to speak, so Spencer took it upon himself to break the ice,

“Care to explain why this _man_ ”, he all but glared at Derek, “is sneaking up into your room through your window?”

While he may have been exerting a serious mannerism, Spencer was definitely freaking out on the inside because of the odd man that seemed to have some type of relationship with his cousin.

“Uhh…” The teen was at a loss for words so he simply glanced at Derek.

“I came to speak with Stiles. I wasn’t aware that he would have company over.” Derek tautly spoke.

“Right...I wasn’t aware that you associated with Derek Hale.” He looked at Stiles.

 _Lie_ , thought Derek.

“Uhm, yeah. We’re uh..friends?”

“That still doesn’t explain the need to climb in through the window.” Spencer accused.

“He probably saw the cruiser up front”, Stiles grumbled. “My dad doesn’t really _know_.”

Spencer nodded, “With good reason I imagine, since he has arrested Hale before. Multiple times.”

Both Stiles and Derek grimaced at that reminder.

“I know this may be a bit much to ask, but could you maybe, I don’t know, not tell my dad? And could you give us a moment? Please?”

Spencer thought about it and decided to comply with a curt nod. “I won’t tell you father this time about your... _boyfriend_.”

“He’s not-”

“We’re not-”

Spencer only lifted an eyebrow, “I’ll be in the hall, you have five minutes.” He said before leaving the room.

Stiles waited for Spencer to leave the room to close the door carefully as to not spill the pie he was still holding. He turned to the werewolf and glared daggers at him.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” He whisper-yelled.

Derek just crossed his arms and gave an eye roll.

“Now Spencer is gonna grill me and he’s probably still gonna tell my dad and they’re gonna be suspicious and-”

“Stiles.” Derek cut off the teen’s rambling.

Stiles took a deep breath, “Right, sorry. But seriously, why are you here?”

If he noticed Derek shuffling almost nervously, he said nothing. The older man let out a huff, “I was planning on coming over after I was done with Chris, knowing you were probably gonna stay up all night to finish baking”, he motioned to the pie in Stiles’ hand, “but I saw your dad in the driveway. I didn’t know someone else was gonna be here.”

Stiles used his free hand to rake his fingers through his hair. He suddenly froze as Derek’s words fully registered in his mind.

“Wait. You came over because I was gonna be up all night? You just wanted to hang out, didn’t you?” Stiles let a grin fill his face.

“Whatever. I’ll just go now.” Derek said as he headed towards the window.

Somehow, Stiles was able to grab Derek’s jacket before the other jumped out without spilling any of the pie that for some reason he was still holding.

“No way! If you’re gonna leave, you’re using the front door this time. I don’t want to fuel Spencer any more than we already have.”

Derek just looked at where Stiles was grabbing his arm, then up to the teen’s face. He just rose his eyebrows and grunted. Apparently, Stiles understood enough to let go of the other man.

“Sorry...Let’s just head down before Spence bursts in here or something. I’ll even send you home with some pie, even Creepy Uncle Peter can have some if he’s around. Are any of the others staying over tonight? Maybe I’ll give you more than one, or not.” Stiles began rambling as he opened his bedroom door and walked out.

Derek followed, with a corner of his mouth slightly curled up in amusement, and was reminded of the company as he came out into the hall and the agent threw him a calculating glance. He tensed but followed Stiles, who seemed to have forgotten about their situation, down the stairs. He heard the agent follow suit. Once they were all downstairs Stiles bee lined to the kitchen, leaving behind Derek and Spencer.

“I have one question for you.” Spencer suddenly spoke.

Derek only turned to face the man, crossing his arms, doing his best to put out an ‘Alpha Male’ vibe though he was truly worried.  

Spencer sighed, “Stiles, is he- what are you really playing at here, Hale?”

The werewolf was surprised, expecting to be interrogated about what he was really doing hanging out with a bunch of teenagers, yes, but wasn’t expecting the look and tone he was addressed with. He looked back into the kitchen to where Stiles was packing up a pie and he spoke carefully,

“I’m not playing at anything here. We’re actually friends and I try to keep him out of danger. All of them.” He finished and faced Spencer again, to which the other just offered a curt nod.

Both of their attention was brought again to the kitchen when they heard Stiles cursing.

“Fuck!” He hissed, putting his thumb in his mouth. At Derek’s questioning eyebrow he answered,

“I accidentally cut myself on the wrapper.”

“Stiles...that’s saran wrap, how do you cut yourself with saran wrap?” Spencer asked incredulously.

Derek just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He moved swiftly around the room, immediately finding the band-aids, and made his way to stand in front of Stiles. It was then made clear to Spencer that Hale was definitely a frequent visitor at the Stilinski residence, and given by his body language he was also used to having to care for Stiles’ injuries, however minor they may be. The new information did not bode well with Spencer one bit.

Once Stiles’ cut was bandaged the two of them still remained in close proximity, at least until Spencer cleared his throat, rather loudly too.

Flushed, Stiles asked, “S-so is anyone staying at the loft today?”

“Peter’s in the wind”, Spencer’s eyebrow rose in curiosity at that, “Cora is still down in Mexico, and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were somehow able to drag Jackson along for a “Beta Bonding Night”. They should be there already.” Derek answered with a small smile, seemingly forgetting they weren’t the only ones there.

At this point, Spencer was rendered confused by their terminology, but decided to let them keep talking hoping they might let something of interest slip.

“Right, well here you go.” Stiles finally moved, handing Derek the pie, “Make sure that Scarf Boy doesn’t get any tonight, he can wait until tomorrow, he’s still failing calculus.” He said with a lopsided smirk.

“Still? I think you’re gonna have to take away his scarves.” Derek said playfully.

Stiles scoffed, “That and Scott. I’d aim for Allison too but she’d probably shoot me, plus it’s Scott who distracts him most of the time.” He finished with an eye roll.

Finally remembering that there was someone else with them, Derek cleared his throat, “Right. Well I’ll be going now.”

“Uh, yeah okay, I’ll show you out.” They both headed towards the door, Spencer slowly following.

Once Derek opened the front door Stiles looked back at Spencer before pushing Derek out into the porch and closing the door behind them. Derek just gave him an amused look while slightly shaking his head.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, although I suppose you could have mentioned that one of the agents was related to you. And you could have also called or at least informed the pack that someone would be staying at your house.” Derek said teasingly.

“Hey! Scotty knows and I didn’t think I needed to tell you guys.” Derek simply rose his eyebrows. “Okay so maybe I just forgot to tell you, besides, I was busy with the pies when Spencer came over.” He crossed his arms.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Mhm, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Stiles.”

“Uhm, yeah. Bye Sourwolf.”

Derek didn’t even argue against the nickname as he left the Stilinski residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm hi. Yeah sorry if this chapter disappoints after the long wait I put you guys through.  
> Honestly I wanted to write way more but this seemed like a good place to end it. Hopefully I can update waaaayyyy sooner this time. So yeah, tell me what you guys think so far of this and you can even suggest some suggestions of scenes or just things you think should happen and maybe I can add it to the story.  
> p.s yes, the title is a pun


	5. The Hunt

Stiles let out a sigh as Derek disappeared into the night. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and readied himself to face Spencer.

“Now that you’ve said goodbye to your boyfriend, care to explain what just happened?” Spencer spoke, arms crossed.

“Well you see- wait boyfriend?! No! No way, nope, no. Derek is NOT my boyfriend! Why would you even think that?!”

“Sneaking in through the window is a bit of a cliche, Stiles. And I’m a profiler, you know this, I can read you two like a book.”

“W-what? No. Nevermind. He doesn’t come in through the window all that much anymore. Besides, you heard him, he just wanted to talk.” Stiles said as he walked back into the kitchen.

“I’m no expert, but couldn’t he just call or text you?” Spencer followed.

Stiles frowned, “Okay, so maybe he was here for more than just talking. I did ask him for help with the pies after we got back from the store, but he had a meeting to go to so he left. I guess he came back to help.” He finally gave up the truth knowing he wouldn’t be able to suede his cousin once Spencer started using his profiling skills on him.

_Hopefully I can keep him out of the loop while he’s investigating, last thing I need is to accidentally incriminate the pack._

“Okay.” Spencer’s voice broke Stiles out of his thoughts.

“Okay?”

“Okay”, Spencer repeated, “I accept your explanation and I won’t tell your father about this. This time.”

Stiles grinned, “Awesome! You’re the best Spence. Now, how about you help me out, that way we’ll both get some sleep.”

While it may not have been the help and company he originally wanted, Stiles enjoyed his time with Spencer.

…

It was dark. _Wasn't it just noon?_ The woods were eerily quiet. _What's that smell?_

It was cold. _What am I wearing?_ The woods were surging with energy. _What did I see?_

Suddenly, it was bright. _Blood!_ Blood everywhere. _What happened?_

It was enclosed. _Where am I?_ The room was full of odd things and strange plants. _No! I thought I was done with this!_

There was a person. _That looks like me._ There was someone else on the floor. _I don't want to see this anymore._

…

Morning came seemingly too soon, and Spencer arrived at the Station at 7 a.m sharp, with pie of course. Somehow, despite all odds, they were able to finish all of the pies and still got a decent amount of sleep.

As soon as he walked into the station, he was greeted by chaos. Deputies were dashing across the station, talking, passing along papers, and overall making a ruckus.

“Hey Pretty Boy!” Spencer turned to see Morgan calling him towards the back of the room.

He beelined towards the conference room that served as their office for the time being. Spencer quickly took notice to the changes made to the information on the bulletin board.

“Reid, good, you’re here. We were just about to call you. A call just came in. They’ve found another body in the woods.” Hotch said and he and the rest of the team were getting ready to leave.

And just like that, the pie was left behind on the conference table, being ignored for a dead body.

…

At 6:30 a.m Stiles’ phone rang, he ignored the ringtone indicating it was Scott calling him at an ungodly hour on a Sunday. Not a minute later, he shot out of bed when he heard Derek’s ringtone.

“What?” He answered groggily.

“Another body. Too close to the house. Be ready in five minutes, Scott is picking you up." Before he could answer, Derek ended the call.

“Damn it.”

Five minutes later, Stiles was somehow able to dress himself, leave a pie out for Spencer with a note, and climb out his window (the wolves weren’t the only ones who mastered the art) with his camera without waking said cousin up.

 _Hopefully by the time he does wake up, he’ll just think I’m still asleep_ , Stiles thought as Scott pulled up to the street curb on his motorcycle.

Neither of them said a word, only offering nods of recognition as Stiles climbed on, as they headed to the preserve. When they got there, everyone, sans Lydia and Danny, was there.

“Okay, everyone step back”, Stiles said as soon as he reached the pack, “No one touch anything, or disturb the crime scene. The FBI are here and they are way more likely to notice even a leaf out of place. I’m gonna take pictures and then we’re leaving the scene. If you left any obvious footprints cover them up, but only yours.” Stiles immediately set to work as the others followed his instructions.

Soon enough, the pack moved several feet away from the body. All of the wolves were clearly bothered by the wolfsbane visible on the body.

“Okay, talk to me big guy.” Stiles addressed Derek, who rolled his eyes.

“I was patrolling this morning, Peter’s back, and I caught scent of the body.”

“Just the body? No one else?” Scott asked.

Derek shook his head, “No, there wasn't any clear scent, just electricity and lavender.”

“Electricity and lavender?” Stiles muttered as he began to pace.

“Oh good, I thought it was just wishful thinking on my part. Dead body is definitely not a favorite smell of mine. I thought my sense of smell was off again, but I kept getting whiffs of lavender around the other bodies and around the preserve.” Erica piped up.

“You've been smelling lavender and you didn't tell me?” Derek frowned.

Erica shrugged, “I thought my nose was off, and it wasn't a prominent scent, so I didn't make much of it.”

“Erica, your nose wasn't off. I've told you before that female werewolves have sharper everything. You should have told us.” Derek scolded her.

“Sorry.”

“Well! Now that-”

“Stiles, shut up.” Jackson interrupted.

“Wha-" Derek was suddenly next to Stiles with a hand over his mouth.

“Someone's coming.”

The pack quickly left the scene, away from the prying eyes of a morning jogger. Once they were far enough to not be heard or seen, Stiles stumbled and crashed into Derek's back.

"Okay, that was close." Allison breathed out from where she was leaning on Scott.

“Can we go now? It’s too early for this.” Jackson grumbled.

“I have to agree there.” Isaac said before yawning.

Derek rolled his eyes, “The police will be here soon, the jogger called in the body. I want everyone at the loft in two hours.”

The pack made their way out of the woods, leaving the Alphas and Stiles on the side of the road in a secluded spot.

“Did you get everything you need?” The older of the trio asked Stiles.

“Yep, got pictures from every angle possible. Though I might have to ask you about what you could smell, like specifically ‘cause maybe I can look that up to see if it means anything.”

"How exactly does the scent help you?" Scott asked.

"Well, magic tends to have different smells depending on the type. Or so I've been told every time Isaac and Erica complain about my magic, and judging by all the runes we keep seeing on the bodies, I say these killings are most definitely magical in nature."

…

“What exactly do we know so far?” Reid asked from the back of the SUV he was riding with Morgan, and JJ.

“Well, a jogger called it in, pretty sure they also got a visual on what is now our suspect. Or should I say suspects.” Morgan answered from the driver’s seat.

“We have a witness?”

“Looks that way, he’s waiting at the scene so he can be interviewed.” JJ said.

They arrived at the scene, a few meters away from the old Hale house if Reid’s calculations were correct, and made their way to where Hotch and the Sheriff were.

“Reid, I want you and Rossi to go see the crime scene, JJ, you go with the Sheriff to interview our witness, and Morgan, I want you to with Deputy Parrish and see if there was anything else left behind in the surrounding area.” Hotch instructed, to which everyone nodded and made way to what they were assigned.

…

Reid made his way up a small hill behind Rossi and saw the body. This one showed a level of aggression that had only been seen in one other body, the information just fueling the idea of more than one killers.

“Are those flowers?” Rossi asked as they got closer.

“Yes, my guess would be Aconitum Nepella due to the shape, but it could be any strand of Aconitum.” Reid said, getting as close as he could to the body.

“Aco- what now?”

“It's more commonly known as Wolfsbane, or Monkshood. It's used in many myths and lore, more commonly to do with wolves and beasts.”

“You mean werewolves?”

Spencer looked over at Rossi oddly.

“What? I've seen The Wolf Man.”

“Right. Anyways, the markings are similar to the others we found, but I don't seem to recognize them.”

“Looks like we'll need to do some research then.”

…

Morgan was walking a few paces behind Deputy Parrish, taking in the scenery.

“This place looks a bit tricky to navigate. Our killer must be familiar with the woods.”

Parrish nodded, “You're correct, and the number of people who would be totally familiar with the terrain is limited.”

“So definitely a local then. Do you know what's around here?”

“Not much, maybe a few cabins farther out, but the Hale house is a couple meters west from here.”

“Is that so.” Morgan muttered.

…

JJ followed the Sheriff, noting that Hotch was already on the phone, probably with Garcia.

“I'll let you take lead on this, Agent. I've learned from Spencer that you guys are better at this.”

JJ nodded, ready to speak to their witness.

“Hi, I'm Agent Jareau and I'm sure you know the Sheriff.” At the joggers nod she continued, “The police have taken your status, right? Mr...”

“Mark Jameson.”

“Mr. Jameson, we just have a few questions for you.” The Sheriff said, to which he was given a nod.

“What were you doing when you came across the body?” JJ began.

“I was on my morning run, I was trying out a new route and I got a bit disoriented. I heard noise and I followed it.”

“Now, you said you saw someone fleeing the scene, can you describe exactly what you saw?”

“Well, at first I heard voices, almost like people arguing, and when I got closer all I saw was people running away fast. I couldn't really get a good look at them.”

“How many were there?” The Sheriff asked.

“I can't be sure, all I could make out was at least three people. Two of them taller than the other. The bigger of the three had maybe a leather jacket, and another had blond hair. That was all I could see from where I was, sorry.”

“That's more that what we could ask for, thank you.” JJ said.

John nodded, “We'll be in touch in case we have any further questions.”

As the two walked over to Hotch, the Sheriff asked JJ, “Do you think this could be a group?”

“It's a possibility, but they could have also stumbled upon the body. We'll have to wait until we get back to the station.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Some plot! AND AN UPDATE! Seriously I'm sorry, but like what can you do. Honestly, if you guys have any ideas or requests or whatever, hmu.


	6. Vices

The Agents filed back into the conference room after having gone to the crime scene.

“So what are we thinking?” Hotch asked once everyone settled down.

“The inconsistency in the kills, the change in M.O, and now the witness? It’s gotta be more than one killer.” Rossi said as he wrote down the information on the whiteboard.

Sighing, the Sheriff spoke up, “That seems to be the one conclusion we keep coming to.”

“It’s gotta be people familiar with the terrain though.” Morgan stopped to swallow completely, “Like Parrish said”, he nodded to the Deputy, “the woods are mostly empty and one must be familiar with it to properly navigate it. Let alone be able to dump a body without leaving as much as a footprint anywhere.”

Everyone split up into different tasks after that, Hotch and JJ on dealing with the public, Morgan, Rossi, and Parrish on pinpointing a radius based on victimology and M.O, Reid researching the runes and such and the bodies, and the Sheriff  deviating between teams and the rest of the station.

“I’m hitting a roadblock, I can’t find anything on the runes.” Reid said after an hour.

The Sheriff, who had just came back, looked over his shoulder, “Huh, maybe you should ask Stiles, he’s been doing research on stuff like that for a while now. Surely you can find something together, especially in one of those old books of his.”

The BAU team all looked at each other, having a silent conversation, and decided that yes, Stiles had to be involved.

…

After leaving the Preserve, the pack headed back to the loft where they were met by Danny and Lydia despite it still being fairly early in the morning. Stiles set off to print out the pictures in the small, makeshift office he had, while the others gathered around the large desk by the windows, foregoing their usual seating.  

“I’ll assume there was a good reason for you to wake me up this early, what happened that has Stiles all riled up?” Lydia says as she stepped up closer to the table.

“There was a body, and we got there before the cops. He took pictures.” Derek explained.

“Ah.”

“Aha! Scotty come help me!” They heard Stiles shout from his ‘office’.

Scott and Stiles then emerged with a large display board, stolen from the station, and a bunch of the other papers Stiles made Scott carry.

“Move along, children. Make way for genius.” Stiles said as he positioned the board, and himself, at the front next to Derek.

“What _is_ all this?” Erica chided.

“A mess.” Jackson muttered.

“Actually, this is all of the information I have gathered on the case. It’s been incomplete ‘cause there’s only so much I can get from my dad, but we hit the jackpot with this one.”

“You definitely went all out, usually you just use a small cork board or something.” Allison commented.

“Yeah well, it took me a while before I could get on of these without my dad noticing, and when I had it, I immediately started with the murders.”

“So what do we have Batman?”

“Well since you asked so nicely Catwoman, I’ll tell you.”  Stiles took out a laser pointer, which he had bought as a joke at a pet store once, and got into his lecture mode, “As we all know, today’s body raises the count up to five”, He pointed to the pictures he took earlier, “Three women, and now two men. All taken from various places in Beacon County, all found in the preserve, around and in Hale property.” He circled the table, “And now, thanks to your discovery”, he motioned towards Erica, “I can positively say that out serial killer is most likely a mage.”

“How do you know?”

“C’mon Danny Boy, you questioning me all the time is getting kinda old. Well, aside from the runes, we have Erica’s testament towards the scent of the killer. Lavender and electricity. Seeing as the wolves always complain about the scent of my magic constantly, we can assume that our bad guy is a magic user.” He moved the pointer to a different set of photos, “Also, these runes are old. Like, old as balls, mostly a bunch of dead ones. It took me forever to actually find some of them, and even still they’re not actually real. These runes share some similarities with alchemy and Nordic runes, as Lydia had pointed out, because they’re basically made up out of them.”

Lydia hummed as she critically eyed the board, “It’s sloppy.”

“Jeez, Lydia. I worked hard on this.”

“Not you, though you could do better, I meant the killer. The first one looked organized, even though it’s in half, and there’s just one rune on the body. The next two are a mess, then it goes back to organized.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. There’s talk down at the station of the possibility of multiple killers, I don’t buy into it though.”

“Why not.”

“Well, dear Alpha of mine, if I’ve learned anything from my cousin is to pay attention to the details. All of the cuts on the body look the same, as in same depth and width, the edges are the same, no hesitation marks. If this were multiple people it would vary, even if they did use the same weapon. Besides, there would be multiple scents if they're not hiding them, which we know they're not.”

“I thought we had said it was hunters? The bodies are literally in half?”

“Well if you had stopped sucking face with Scott, you would have heard when we ruled that out. Alli said there’s no crazy hunters running around, plus the victims weren’t even supernatural creatures.”

“Okay! I’m stopping you there before you get into another fight with Isaac. We have things to do, right Derek?” Scott said, stepping in between the two of them.

“Lydia, I assume you have the list of duties everyone is to perform today?”

“You bet.”

…

‘ ** _Un deux trois quatre_** _._ ’ _Who is that?_ There’s something moving in the room.

‘ _Un deux trois quatre._ ’ _Why am I here?_ A fire erupts on the table.

 _‘_ **_Good_ ** _.’_

 _‘_ **_Cinq six sept huit neuf_ ** _.’ Why can’t I see?_ Metal scrapping surrounds the room.

_‘Cinq six sept huit neuf.’ What am I holding?_

_‘_ **_Now shoot_ ** _.’_ A loud bang goes off in the room.

Alone in a bare room, only a mattress fills the space, someone shoots up from the sheets in cold sweat. Wild eyes dart around the room until it is clear that the room is safe. A loud shrill engulfs the room.

…

Morgan followed Parrish out when the Deputy stepped out to get coffee at the surprisingly good coffeemaker they had at the station. As they both made their coffee, Derek asked Jordan, “So how long have you been working here?”

“This is gonna be my second year, but most of the officers are new around here so it’s not so bad.”

“Right, I read about the incident. That didn’t scare you away?”

“Not really”, he stirred the coffee, “It was rather odd, I kind of felt drawn to the town. The Sheriff is a good man, and despite his misgivings, Stiles is a great kid too. He actually helped me settle in at first.”

“Did he?”

“Yep. Well, we should head back.” Parrish said, walking back to the conference room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. well i have to stress that school is a mess for me right now but i've gotten back into this, also i have no beta so all mistakes are absolutely mine. sorry if this is messy but i swear certain parts will eventually make sense.


	7. Devotee

“Okay, run me through this again. Slowly this time.” Lydia said as she flipped through papers.

“Okay, I think it’s best to start with the basics; magic properties, runes, and the bodies. So-” His phone suddenly started ringing and the redhead glared at him at the interruption.

Stiles got his phone out and threw Lydia a weary look once he saw the contact name, “How’s it going Parrish?”

_“Stiles. You remember how I said that I appreciated the help with my uh, issue but I wanted to stay out of whatever it is you guys do?”_

“Yeah, and we respected your wishes. Why?”

_“I still don’t want to get involved, but I know you and your friends are the good guys here and I get the feeling the FBI don’t.”_

“What do you mean? Surely Spencer doesn’t think I’m somehow one of the bad guys.”

_“Sorry to break it to you, but I’m pretty sure they all do. I overheard them talking about how you were for sure involved in this, and by extension your friends since they think that the bodies are the doing of a group.”_

“Did you overhear them, or did you _overhear them?_ Also, I thought you couldn’t talk about the case?”

_“Look, I just thought I should warn you since I owe you guys for the help, common courtesy and all that. I’m pretty sure I was going to get grilled over you earlier by one of the agents too, so just be careful. I don’t want to have to bring you in over a misunderstanding.”_

“You got it, thanks for the heads up.” He hung up, giving Lydia a look of worry. “We have a problem.”

…

Somewhere across town, a young highschool student had just finished his shift at a rundown shop in the heart of the shopping district. He was already fifteen minutes late to meet up with his boyfriend, so he decided to take a shortcut through the back of the shops. He wasn’t paying attention as to where he was running and ended up running straight into someone, sending both of them straight to the ground.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going!” He said as he stood, and helped the stranger up as well.

“That’s okay, I’m afraid I was a bit lost.” The stranger spoke in what was a clear accent, “Could you maybe help me find the way to back to the main street?”

“Sure, you just go up this alley” he said pointing to the opening a bit behind them, “then go left and-”

All that was heard in the nearly empty back alley as a loud thump and the sound of dragging across the grimey concrete floor.

...

“Sheriff! A missing person report was just filed in the shopping district.” An officer said handing over the papers.

“Why are they handing over the case? This is out of our jurisdiction.”

“They thought it pertinent to hand over the report due to the recent murders, and the missing person being a student from Beacon Hills High School.”

“Damn it.”

Hotchner sent Reid, JJ, and himself along with the Sheriff and his deputies over to the reported site of abduction. When they arrived at the scene they noticed the differences between this one and the others, particularly the fact that there even _was_ an abduction scene to inspect, the others were mere speculation as no one knew for a fact the whereabouts of the victims before their untimely end.

“This is definitely different.” JJ said.

“Our unsub really is devolving.” Reid said as he took in the scene; there were clear signs of struggle, what with the kids’ bag and its contents on the floor.

After the scene was examined and processed, they headed back to the station.

…

As soon as the others left Morgan called Garcia, putting her on speaker, in order to get information on their missing person.

“All-knowing Goddess, at your service.”

“Baby Girl, I need you to look someone up for me.”

“Anything for my-”

“Behave, Garcia.” Rossi spoke up.

“Sorry, so what’s the name.”

“Kid named Philip Laurens.”

Through the phone, typing could be heard, “Okay, got him. Philip Andrew Laurens, sixteen year old sophomore, honor roll and VP of the student body. Lives with his father, Alejandro Laurens, and step-father Jack Laurens who is overseas with the Marines. Works part-time in a small shop called _Envie_ off of Commerce Way in the shopping district of Beacon County, slightly out of Beacon Hills. Kid has an older French boyfriend named Georges Du Mortier.”

“What do you have on the boyfriend?” Rossi asked.

“Not much, I’m afraid. Looks like the kid is practically royalty or something back in France. He’s from a family of aristocrats, so his information is very protected. All I can get is that he came to America as a foreign exchange college student, sent by his father to Virginia. He moved to California a year ago, where he met Philip through his father, Andrew. Turns out their parents know each other and that’s why Georges moved specifically to Beacon Hills. That’s about it, everything else we’d have to go through French Intelligence.”

“How old is he?”

“Nineteen, already in his third year of college as he graduated high school early. Don't even bother asking him for an alibi, he called in to report Philip as missing and I have him on camera waiting for him for their date. He called the store's manager who then checked the back alley and so forth. The timeline from when the kid left work and went missing has Georges on camera.”

“Alright, thanks Garcia.”

“Anything for my favorite team. Garcia out!”

Hanging up, Derek immediately called the kids’ boyfriend, _“Hello?”_

“Hi, is this Georges Du Mortier?”

_“Yes, who is this?”_

“I’m Derek Morgan with the FBI, we’re currently working with the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. You reported your boyfriend missing, correct?”

_“Yes, I did. In fact, I am on my way to the station this very moment.”_

“Good, we’ll need to talk to you.”

…

“Parrish told you that? He voluntarily gave information?”

“ _Yes!_ For the last time I didn’t blackmail him, Derek.”

“This time.” Lydia chided.

“Point.”

“Stiles’ mildly illegal hobbies aside, what are we going to do with the FBI on our trail? We have to establish our innocence.” Scott spoke as he paced.

“No.”

“No, what?” Scott glared at Derek.

“No, we don’t _do_ anything. We act normal, as much as you idiots can, we keep the wolf stuff on the low, and we keep investigating even more carefully. We don’t need to attract even more attention, and trying to ‘establish our innocence’ will make us look even more guilty.” Derek said, letting his eyes glow red in challenge towards the other Alpha.

“Now before you two get into _another_ pissing contest, you should know that Stiles and I agree with Derek”, she narrowed her eyes at Scott who visibly gulped, “and it would be to our best interest to try and minimize ourselves on their radar. Though how Jordan put it, our main contenders are Stiles, Scott, Danny, Jackson, and Derek.”

“Why me?”

“Please, Stiles told me about your little run in with his cousin, if anything they think you’re a gang leader or something.” Lydia said flippantly as she took out her phone, “I’m sending word out to the others, then I’m leaving because I have better things to do. Stiles, we’re still on for this evening?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Might have to do a little lying or sneaking out, but I’ll be there, 6 o'clock sharp.”

“You better. Ladies.” Lydia bid them goodbye as she left the loft, still texting.

“Well, now that that’s over with, we need to-” Derek’s phone rang, “OH COME ON! What does a guy have to do to get a full sentence out without being interrupted by a phone?!” Stiles flailed.

“Yes?”

_“Derek, we have a problem! Boyd and I were chasing Isaac in the preserve, a little patrolling and goofing around, and this kid just showed up out of nowhere, and he’s hurt and bleeding, and tied up.”_

“Erica, calm down.”

_“He came out of nowhere, I don’t think he saw us but he’s passed out and smells terrible. What do we do? Do we take him to the hospital or something, or get rid off him since he might have seen us. We got Lydia’s message-”_

“ERICA! Calm down!” The girl on the other line whimpered at her Alpha’s command. “Now, where are you?”

_“Western border near the school.”_ Boyd answered.

“Okay, take him to the hospital, call Melissa and give her a heads up. You were using the school’s empty field to practice on some lacrosse, got it?”

“Yes, you’ll need to come pick us up though, you dropped us off at the school, remember?” It was Isaac that spoke this time.

“Of course, they’ll call me anyways. Be careful.” With the call ended, Derek relayed the conversation to the two remaining pack members in his loft.

…

Melissa McCall thought herself a rational woman, a great nurse, and a sensible mother, but all of that went out the window once she had to deal with her son and his friends. Like right now.

“You have got to be kidding.” The nurse bit out under her breath as she got things ready for the teens to arrive with the patient.

She used her personal phone to call John, _“Melissa?”_

“Hey John, we have a situation. Again.”

_“Stiles? Scott?”_

“Their friends, the leather trio. They found some kid injured and they’re bringing him in.”

_“They didn’t call the police?”_

“Erica sounded pretty quite distressed, they said they had no time but I don’t know. You’ll have to ask them.”

The Sheriff sighed, _“We’re on our way. Knowing them, this probably has something to do with the case.”_

“Probably.”

…

“We’ll be taking a bit of a detour to the hospital.” John informed the agents.

“What happened?” Reid asked.

“Some kids found an injured person and are on their way to the hospital. It could be nothing, but with the kid missing we can’t take any chances.”

“Agreed.” Hotchner said and he made a call.

They all filed back into their vehicles and headed for Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

…

“Call a CRR and get him running!” Melissa yelled out as soon as she saw Boyd caring the unconscious form of another teenager.

“What happened?” She addressed the betas.

“We don’t know, we playing around and he came out of nowhere all banged up and tied up.” Isaac handed over the restraints as Boyd spoke, “We brought him here immediately.”

The nurse nodded, “The Sheriff is on his way, take a seat and wait for him.”

The teenagers walked over and sat in the uncomfortable chairs of a corner waiting room in silence. Out of the three, Boyd showed no outward reaction while Isaac looked shaken, and Erica was down right a mess.

“You okay?”

She shook her head as Boyd pulled her closer to him, “I don’t even know why I’m like this.” She whispered in a shaky voice, the others still heard her.

“He just- it reminded me of before.”

“I know.”

They all fell back into silence as they waited for either Derek or the Sheriff to show up. Derek was the first to show up.

“Is everyone okay?”

They all nodded and Boyd spoke, “The Sheriff is on his way, what are we going to say?”

“What happened?”

“Like we said, we were patrolling the western border and it turned to us playing around. Erica was the one that found him, he came out from the woods, almost as if he were coming from the north. And he smelled bad.”

“Bad?”

“Like lavender.” Erica muttered.

Derek tensed, “Okay. Just tell them what I said, you were running track, about to practice lacrosse, when he came out of the woods. Got it?”

They all nodded. “Good, I’m gonna go find Melissa.”  

Derek found the nurse in one of the hallways looking through some papers, “Mrs. McCall.”

“Derek. I assume you already talked to your kids?”

“Yes.”

“And you want information on the kid they brought in.”

“Yes.”

“Can I ask why?”

“He might have been a victim to the newest threat.”

“And what threat is that?”

“Darach-level threat. If not worse.”

She sucked in a breath, “Okay. You can’t go in to talk to him, but he’s stable now. Barely out of unconsciousness, possible concussion, restraint bruises, multiple lacerations and cuts, and his tox report hasn’t come back yet, but I’m pretty sure I saw wolfsbane in some of the cuts.”

“Kid’s lucky, that’s how the other bodies have been found. He was definitely a victim, but seems like he escaped.”

“Serieusly? Do you know who did it? Because to me it seems like hunters.”

“We thought so too, but Stiles figured it out.”

“Of course he did. Okay, I’ll call when I get more information but you need to go back before John gets here.”

Derek nodded a goodbye to Melissa and walked back to his betas. He chose to stand next to them, occasionally putting a hand on their shoulder or neck in support. As soon as the Sheriff, and the Agents with him, came into view he got a phone call.

“Yes?” He answered, looking away from the Sheriff who he had made eye contact with.

_“Hunters have arrived in town.”_ Allison’s voice reached the wolves.

  



End file.
